piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Christophe-Julien de Rapièr
Christophe-Julien de Rapièr was a French pirate captain during the early 18th century, most notably in command of La Vipère. He was a great friend of Jack Sparrow, though they later became enemies when Christophe joined the rogue pirates led by Boris Palachnik. Biography Pirate captain Christophe-Julien de Rapièr was one of the youngest pirate captains of his time, achieving the rank of a captain at the beginning of his thirties. One day, off the coast of Spain, Christophe's ship Le Requin captured a British merchant ship the Lindesfarne. Onboard the ship was Cutler Beckett, a young employee of the East India Trading Company. Beckett laughed in the pirate's face, and commented on how out-of-fashion his clothing was. At this, Christophe allowed his crew to beat Beckett and humiliate him. When Beckett's father Jonathan refused to pay the ransom for his son, Beckett told Christophe to write to Lord Penwallow of the EITC, who paid the ransom for Beckett.The Price of Freedom, Chapter 11: "Pirates and Rogues" Rogue pirate .]] At some point in his life, Christophe learned of the treasure of Cortés, but he didn't know where the treasure was hidden. For unknown reason, Christophe abandoned Le Requin, taking the brigantine La Vipère as his new ship. Later, Christophe and his crew joined the rogue pirates led by Boris "Borya" Palachnik, the Russian Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea. The rogue pirates slaughtered the crews of merchant ships they captured, and they even attacked other pirate ships, leaving no survivors. Later, at Shipwreck Cove, Christophe met young pirate Jack Sparrow and gave him instructions in sword fighting. They became good friends, and Christophe even offered Jack to join his crew. He also met Esmeralda, the granddaughter of Don Rafael, Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea, and he unsuccessfully tried to seduce her. When Hector Barbossa and his crew arrived at Shipwreck City, they were the first witnesses of rogues' attacks on pirate ships. Barbossa's crewman Tommy recognized Borya as the captain of the rogue ship that sank Barbossa's ship, so Christophe drowned him in the dead of night to silence him. Escape from Shipwreck Cove Thanks to Jack Sparrow, the Pirate Lords at Shipwreck Cove learned that Borya leads the rogues. He and his men were captured and sentenced by Captain Edward Teague to hang. Not wanting to be tortured, Borya revealed the names of seven other rogue captains under his commands, naming Christophe as one of them. Though Christophe and his men tried to flee from Shipwreck Island, they were captured and imprisoned in the dungeons beneath Shipwreck City. Christophe's turquoise coat, which he wore on the night when he killed Tommy, was found onboard the La Vipère, which was enough evidence for Teague to sentence him and his whole crew to death. However, Jack Sparrow believed that Christophe was innocent, and he agreed to break Christophe out of jail in the name of friendship, but as soon as he let Christophe free, Christophe freed Borya and then fled the city, taking Jack captive.The Price of Freedom Chapter 10: "Revelations" Continuing with rogue piracy Whilst aboard his ship, ''La Vipere, Christophe put Jack to work and forced him to take part in his rogue pirate activities. On one particular occasion, while aboard a captured merchant vessel, Jack was given the third bracelet of Zerzura by its dying pharaoh, Taharka. Christophe witnessed this, and finally had his chance to punish Jack. He told the crew Jack Sparrow had been keeping stolen treasure, and sentenced him into a longboat without food or water, to float until he was rescued, or died. In the boat, Jack called back to Christophe, informing him he had kissed Esmeralda. When Christophe raised his musket to shoot Jack, Robby Greene jumped overboard and made Christophe miss his shot. Together, Robby and Jack rowed for days, and eventually made it to land, and joined the East India Trading Company. Two years later, Christophe killed Don Rafael, shooting him in the back. Esmeralda, who became the new Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea, swore that she'll have her revenge on Christophe. Search for Zerzura Five years later, Jack found himself needing the third Zerzuran bracelet, and used Tia Dalma's compass to track Christophe down. Under strict orders from Jack, Christophe followed him to Zerzura and into the Zerzuran labyrinth after the treasure it held. When there, Christophe attempted to steal the Heart of Zerzura, a green crystal that gave the Shining City its power. Upon discovering Jack had swapped the real heart for a cursed rock, Christophe had a fit of rage and shot his first mate. After this incident, his crew held a mutiny, and put Christophe in a dinghy with no food or water, which was much similar to what Christophe had done to Jack many years earlier.The Price of Freedom, Chapter 17: "A Matter of Honor" Death Christophe found the'' Wicked Wench'' off the shore of Zerzura and came aboard, asking Jack to allow him to come aboard the Wicked Wench and drop him off at the nearest port. Jack refused, and this led to a duel between Christophe and Jack, which ultimately ended with Christophe's death. Christophe's body was thrown overboard, and Jack took his sword to give it to Esmeralda as a trophy. Personality and traits Like all pirates, Christophe liked to drink rum, but he was an excellent swordsman even when he was half drunk. He was generous to attractive serving wenches in the taverns of Shipwreck City, and he gave a gold doubloon to Marie Seymour on one occasion. He was charming to lovely ladies like Esmeralda, but he was sometimes very brutal with women, as witnessed when he attempted to rape Marie. Like all rogue pirates, Christophe and his crew were one of the most ruthless pirates on the high seas. They slaughtered entire crews, even those that surrendered without fight. In a fit of rage, Christophe even shot his own first mate. Christophe was a brave man who participated in many battles. The only man he ever feared was Boris "Borya" Palachnik.The Price of Freedom, Chapter 13: "Red Flag...Ho!" Equipment and skills Christophe was an excellent swordsman, gaining his skills during the long years of fighting at sea. His favored weapon was the Spanish Toledo sword engraved with silver and gold. He was also a good shooter both with pistol and musket. He also carried a knife hidden in the sleeve of his coat. Appearances *''The Price of Freedom'' Sources *''The Price of Freedom'' Notes and references it:Christophe-Julien de Rapièr Category:French Category:Pirate captains Category:Deceased individuals Category:Inhabitants of Shipwreck City Category:Rogue pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Marksmen